The Life of XV
by Shadowy Darklight
Summary: (Reupload. Beware of OC. Rated T to be safe. Poem-esque fic; Any reviews are appreciated.) You all know the story of 358/2 Days, right? ...So what if there was another member? After Roxas, after Xion, there was... Shadow? Follow her... interesting... way of thinking as she struggles to understand why exactly she can't feel any emotions whatsoever.
1. Shadow

_**(Reuploaded for lack of updates. Since I have everything finished now, I probably won't get lazy and forget to update. Probably.)**_

_**(Summary: You all know the story of 358/2 Days, right? ...So what if there was another member? After Roxas, after Xion, there was... Shadow? But hold on, why is her name not X-ified? How was her Somebody strong enough to form a Nobody? ...and, deep down inside, past the outward layer of static emotionless and into her 'not-heart'... who is she? Join Shadow's journey as she struggles to identify with this so called 'Organization XII', and why there are, in fact, more than XII members.)**_

Who am I?

Where am I?

What am I?

These questions run through my mind

as fast as I don't know.

As I walk down the streets

as fast as my feet

would carry me, people

pass me, ignoring everyone

but themselves.

Suddenly I'm in front of a Mansion.

A noise, footsteps, turn around, black cloak.

Something about a purpose?

My name? Jessica

pops out of my mouth.

A wave of a hand,

letters

appear, floating.

Flash of light, a word appears. Shadow.

The word disappears, an empty promise of purpose

hanging through the air.

A dark portal comes to life, flickering

like light through the trees.

Man in the Black Cloak leaves via portal, I blindly follow.

Exit, man-in-black-hood-down walks up. Orders

are passed, Man in the Black Cloak leaves.

Man-in-black-hood-down is known as Saix.

No

emotions cover his face.


	2. Explanations

_**(Sorry these are so short, I just can't right long, good poems/poem-esque , oh well. Enjoy!)**_

Explanations.

Those are what Saix gave me.

Man in the Black Cloak is Xemnas.

Xemnas is the Superior, is the Boss.

Of what? Organization XIII.

The world is the World that Never Was.

If it Never Was, how does it Be? No comment.

Purpose? To get hearts? Hearts? Feels chest-

no heartbeat. What.

Purpose? Help Roxas gather hearts. Roxas? XIII.

Xemnas. I. The Superior of In-Between.

Xigbar. II. The Freeshooter.

Xaldin. III. The Whirlwind Lancer.

Vexen. VI. The Chilly Academic.

Lexaeus. V. The Silent Hero.

Zexion. VI. The Cloaked Schemer.

Saix. VII. The Luna Diviner

Axel. VIII. The Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Demyx. IX. The Melodious Nocturne.

Luxord. X. The Gambler of Fate.

Marluxia. XI. The Graceful Assassin.

Larxene. XII. The Savage Nymph.

Roxas. XIII. The Key of Destiny.

Xion. XIV. A Puppet?

Shadow. XV. The Line Between the Light and Darkness.


	3. Salt on a Wound

Bolt straight up. Where am..?

Oh. Right. First day On The Job.

I'm put to work RIGHT AWAY. It sucks.

Jump up, brush teeth, yada yada yada.

Grab Job Uniform-the cloak- and head out.

Somehow I don't get lost

finding the Job Room- the Grey Area-

almost as easily as a pig to a truffle. I

don't know how that makes sense but

I see hardly anyone. There's a guy playing

with a deck of cards

probably

Luxord. There's Saix, standing

alone in the far end of the room. I walk over.

"You're going with Roxas today." He says.

I say Is that the The Key of Destiny? He confirms.

I wait for him by probably-Luxord. He nods, I nod.

Soon others come in. There is a

Mullet-Man, a

Pinky-Hair-Boy-Girl, an

Antennaed-Lady, a

Cold-Eyes-Old-Man-yes, and

finally a Spiky-Hair-Blue-Eyes

who walks over to me. And I think he

must be Roxas, the Key of Destiny.

"Come on," he says, opening a Dark Portal.

I nod, liking him. He has more emotion

than anyone else so far.

We're in the town I remember. He tells me,

"Summon your weapon." I stare blankly. Weapon?

He sighs and summons a giant key. He IS the Key of Destiny.

I hold my hands out and there are swords that appear.

Lightsword

and

Darksword, I think. The Shadowswords.

All around us, evil Monsters form. "Attack."

He says, and I comply,

easily slicing through the Monsters,

like the Swords were extensions of me.

"They're all gone." Roxas says, and I ask

What are they? He says, "Heartless." Nothing else.

No explanation? He's even less like Saix than I thought.

Soon he starts to explain, though. Heartless have no hearts.

Heartless feast on hearts. We're Nobodies. We're Heartless with a brain.

We collect hearts from Emblem Heartless. He offers to take me

to a place where he and Axel hang out. I say OK, we go.

We're on the Clock Tower. I sit down as a

Red-Headed-Really-Spiky-Haired-Man appears.

Hands me and Roxas something, introduces himself as

"Axel, Got it memorized?"

I say I got it memorized. They eat, I stare.

What is this familiar thing in my hand? It goes

drip, drip, drip. Axel says it's ' sea-salt ice cream'. I go

lick, lick, lick. I say It's not bad, not bad at all. Laughter.

First day On The Job hasn't been bad, not bad at all,

though I can't help thinking this was Salt on a Wound,

whatever that is.


	4. Christmas and Castle Oblivion

_**(I should probably say right now that I wrote this a while ago, and it may not be very good at all. Or maybe you like it? I dunno, just forgive me if this story is horrifyingly... horrible. XD)**_

I walk out to the Job Room

and over to where Saix stood, waiting.

What is my plan for today? I ask.

"Recon." I'm answered. Recon? I ask.

"Xaldin will explain on your mission.

He's already there." Before I can protest,

Saix opens a Dark Portal and pushes me through.

I exit into a Sandy-Dusty-Lot. Before me is a

Dreadlocks-Jamaican who I believe is Xaldin.

"I'm Xaldin." He introduces, confirming my thoughts.

"I'm here to teach you recon." I bob my head,

waiting for him to move on. "Basically, all you have to do

is find unusual clues about the world and piece them together

like you would a puzzle." My memory was still hazy on what a

puzzle was, but I bob my head anyway. I walk around, beating up

Heartless and over there is something weird. Actually,

all the shops are closed.

What does this mean? I search more, eager to learn, eager to impress

Xaldin with my insightfulness and knowledge.

When I'm done I say

This town has many different residents. It seems like there are

two different groups that fight. Also,

the shops are closed. Maybe because of a holiday?

"Yes, but what holiday?" He asked patiently, unemotionally.

I say I don't know and shake my head. He says, "Christmas."

And I think of warm cookies and eggnog and laughter and presents,

and of family and friends and of significant others

but I don't understand. "Christmas is what our Somebodies

celebrated with their family and friends. It's pointless and useless

if you ask me." Xaldin snorted, with real not-emotion for once.

I want to say I didn't ask you about that, but I just

smile and nod and portal up to the Clock Tower

to meet Roxas and Axel, but only one Roxas

is up there. Where's Axel? I ask.

"Castle Oblivion."

Is it my imagination, or

is he sadder, more depressed?

I couldn't have that, so from behind my back

I take out two sickly-sweet and mouth-puckering sour

ice cream Popsicle sticks. He brightens, but

I still couldn't help wondering

Why don't we celebrate Christmas?

Why was Axel sent away on a special holiday?

What is the point of all the warm cookies and eggnog and laughter and presents?

What do our Somebodies have that we don't? Hearts?


	5. Promise

Soon I take on missions by myself.

There are many more worlds

than I previously thought. They all

bring out the memories trapped within me.

The heat in Agrabah

makes me remember summer days and cool water.

Alice in Wonderland

reminds me of a Little Girl and laughter.

Twilight Town, though, brings out the most memories.

There are memories of friends,

memories of a bell shrilly ringing,

of children running down halls

eager to escape the adults behind them.

After missions, Roxas and I,

we meet up at the Clock Tower

chatting about our missions and

laughing at the others

(mostly Saix and Mullet-Man Demyx).

One day, I'm a little late. I get there and

there is another person. She is hooded.

Mysterious Girl couldn't be Larxene. She's too evil.

Must be Xion. Hello. I say, sitting down next to Roxas.

No comment. I roll my eyes and look questioningly

at Roxas, who is quieter than normal.

"Xion, this is Shadow.

Shadow, this is Xion."

Nice to meet you. I say. No comment.

"She's...shy." Roxas explains. I nod.

Promise?

"Promise."

A few hours later, trying to sleep,

I'm laying in bed when a whole memory hits me.

_Hey, Jessica?_

_Yea?_

_Will we always be together?_

_What made you think we won't?_

_Well, we all grow up sometimes._

_Yea? And?_

_If we grow up, we might start to drift away from each other._

_No we won't. Never._

_Huh?_

_Family can never separate completely._

_What to do you mean?_

_I mean I'll always be there to help you out when things get tough._

_Promise?_

I Promise.


	6. Terminated?

Day 26.

Roxas said that he had been here

25 days yesterday.

He says I got here on his

Day 21. That means I'm...

5 days old. It feels longer than that.

I got up, met Roxas in the hall.

We walked to the Job Room

and overheard

Xaldin and Demyx talking.

Roxas and I walked up to Xigbar

and I asked What is wrong?

Xigbar says, "Someone at

Castle Oblivion

was terminated." Terminated?

Xigbar and Roxas leave for their mission.

Funny how I can go on my missions alone but

Roxas can't. Maybe because he can't remember anything?

Maybe because he's the Key of Destiny?

I walk up to Saix. Who was terminated? I ask.

"It's none of your business." He replies, and sends me

on my way. I do the mission, which was defeating a

Darkside

in Wonderland. At the end of the day I go up to the Clock Tower.

Only Xion is there. Where is Roxas? I ask, she shrugs.

We eat the sickly-sweet mouth-puckering ice cream, and

call it a day. I lay in bed, wondering,

Was it Axel that was terminated?

I didn't know. I didn't want to know, yet I did, I truly did.

I guess I care for Axel's well being. After that thought I scold myself:

We can't care. I can't care. No hearts, no caring.

Yet something inside me is telling me I care. I guess I

not-care. I not-worry about Axel, I am not-friends with

Roxas and Xion, since to be friends is to have a heart.

I don't care whether we're not-friends or friends, though.

Not-friends is good enough for me.

Roxas handed me this journal yesterday.

He said, "Write your thoughts and feelings down."

But how can I write my feelings down

if I don't have any? I rest my case.


	7. Time Skip

_**("Geez" the guest: Good suggestion, actually. I was quite rude there before. Changed to something a bit nicer. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D**_

_**IridiumRing92: :3 I'm glad it's interesting, at least. I hope you continue to like this! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint, haha. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following! 3)**_

Roxas woke up today. I guess he had been

sleeping very deeply. I have been sleeping too,

I guess, not as long as him, but every time

I close my eyes, I see Little Girl

and someone who looks like me.

She must be my Somebody.

I also see an older boy-

I call him Big Brother.

Last night Little Girl become known as

Silvia. Silvia. Silvia. Silvia.

I have the weirdest feelings of

not-love and not-sadness

and tears crawl down my face

when I think of her face.

After today's mission,

Roxas, Xion and me were on the Clock Tower.

Xion gives Roxas a seashell.

I don't mention

that Xion or Roxas hadn't been up here

for a long while. I don't mention

that I came up here everyday,

carrying the spirits of my friends.

I'm sleepy now. I'm going to go to bed.

Night, Roxas. Night, Xion, Night, Axel.

Night, Silvia.


End file.
